Little Yangtze
(exterior) (tower) |terminal =Little Yangtze terminal entries }} Little Yangtze is a location in the northwest quadrant of Big MT. Background Named after the largest river in Asia, Little Yangtze is an internment camp located at Big MT. Before the Great War, Executive Order 99066 designated certain areas as military zones and the Chinese-Americans in these zones were to be relocated to internment camps. However, under the guise of establishing a detention center under the provisions of the executive order, Little Yangtze was set up as little more than a storage area for Big MT test subjects in the form of Chinese-Americans detained by the military as alleged saboteurs and spies that were branded as enemies of the state by the American government. On its very first day of operations, the camp was filled with three entire trainloads of prisoners, some of who had a very limited grasp of English, which prompted vigorous nightstick-assisted explanation from camp guards.Little Yangtze terminal entries; Little Yangtze log terminal entries, log entry 01 The squalor of the camp, as well as abductions of inmates for research purposes and brain extraction (as Big MT was perfecting robobrain technology at the time), resulted in a constant tension among the prisoners and their guards, as the former was constantly looking for ways to escape the camp, while the latter had to work triple shifts to cover the camp and catch escapees. The resulting morale impact prompted the camp commander to requisition freshly prototyped explosive collars to stop escapees dead in their tracks.Little Yangtze terminal entries; Little Yangtze log terminal entries, log entry 02Little Yangtze terminal entries; Little Yangtze log terminal, log entry 03 After the War, the military abandoned Big MT and left behind the prisoners still locked up in the camp. The radioactive fallout turned the survivors into ghouls, but due to the bomb collars on their necks, leaving the camp remained ill-advised. As it stands, they were forced to eke out an existence for over two centuries, locked inside the prison camp. In the late 23rd century, Elijah rediscovered Big MT and for a time used Little Yangtze as his base of operations, reverse engineering the technology used to force prisoners into submission for future use in breaching the Sierra Madre, searching for a specific frequency, and used the bomb collars and the prisoners as test subjects.The Courier: "Tell me what happened." Dr. 0: "*This human... I can't believe it... he broke out of the Think Tank. In seconds.* *Then he Elijah went for Yangtze, got bomb collars, and started practicing on the subjects that were still there until he got the right frequency.*" (0's dialogue)Little Yangtze terminals; Little Yangtze log terminal entries, Elijah's journal - day 2 Layout Prison camp Situated in the northwest quadrant of the crater, the prison camp is a fenced-in area with four gates. The interior is filled with field tents containing rusted bunk beds, with a number of makeshift graves outside. The small surviving population of insane, ghoulified survivors continues to eke out an existence, unable to leave the perimeter. Two former inmates, ghouls Number 27 and Number 34 managed to escape the perimeter, but continue to shamble around the perimeter with little grasp of their remaining mental faculties. Building North of the camp is a collapsed building containing a Christine's CoS silencer rifle, a dose of steady and ammunition on the second floor. The building was used by Christine Royce as a shooting position while she tracked down Elijah. However, she was captured when she tried killing the rogue elder. Little Yangtze watchtower The camp has a single watchtower, which was used by Elijah as a workshop during his first days at the Big MT. When he was forced to move due to the run-in with Christine, he left behind his LAER, alongside deactivated bomb collars and other work materials he used to crack the bomb collars. Notable loot Notes * With high volume, the sound from the speakers that emit signals from Dead Money on the loudspeakers above each gate can be heard, as well as whispers when standing around the makeshift gravestones. These whispers occur with most graveyards, and the sound is listed below the "Effects" category in the audio settings. One example of these faint sounds are at the Goodsprings Cemetery, where the same whispers will be heard. * There is a Sierra Madre poster on the floor in the watchtower. * If the survivors chase the player character near any of the gates, their collars will inevitably explode, killing them. * Many sentry bots are lying dead or half-buried by the entrance facing the Think Tank. * In the Japanese version where human and ghoul characters' body parts cannot be destroyed, most cases of headless bodies are replaced with gore bags. The dead ghoul prisoner in the Little Yangtze watchtower, however, remains as it is, with its head attached). Appearances Little Yangtze appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Behind the scenes * Directly south of the western gate is a truck stuck halfway into the side of the ridge with a green puddle underneath it. The front half is on the other side of the ridge. With the Wild Wasteland trait, it has the license plate Rokit 88, which is the same as the rocket truck that Buckaroo Banzai drives in the film The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the Eighth Dimension. * The name of the two unique ghouls could possibly be a reference to the novel The Count of Monte Cristo in which the protagonist, Dantes, is assigned the number 34 and his cellmate is assigned the number 27. Bugs * The dead Yangtze prisoner in the watchtower may disappear. * In the watchtower, if the head of the dead Yangtze survivor is removed, then the player character leaves the building and returns again, a new head will be spawned. Gallery Yangtze tower.jpg|The Yangtze watchtower Yangtze tower interior.jpg|The tower's interior Christine's_COS_silencer_rifle.jpg|Christine's CoS silencer rifle References Category:Old World Blues locations es:Little Yangtze ru:Малая Янцзы uk:Мала Янцзи de:Klein-Yangtze